


Finale

by crowaion



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Other, ohhh man i love crying myself to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last time, let's sing together, okay? No instruments, just us and you guys, the fans. Sing as passionately as you can.</p>
<p>Let's end everything with a bang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> the original idea goes to niko! i just wrote it out www also the lyrics for the shingancrimsonz introduction are my own translyrics and they're singable so go nuts (not their names part. plus that part is at the end and it's part of the "rewritten" thing... maybe someday, though...)

_Belt out and sing strongly, you cattle!_  
_Be dyed our shade of crimson!_  
_Your eyes will surely change fate for us all._  
_ShinganCrimsonz!_  
**_ShinganCrimsonz!_ **

This was the story of a group of boys who dared to dream.

It definitely took a lot of work to reach the top as they did, as they had  _dreamed_  of doing so long ago. It never got any easier, but it was always worth every bit of pain and all the struggles they faced to reach where they finally had gotten to. The four of them shared the dream of reaching the top of MIDICITY, their burning souls shining brightly for all to see. In the beginning, if you'd looked that them, you would've thought they were fools for dreaming so big. Some people even told them so, but they never gave up. They had their moments when all felt lost, but they kept standing again, fighting to achieve this dream.

And they did.

For years, they worked hard to reach the top and they did reach it and stood atop MIDICITY for even longer as one of the greatest bands to ever live.

Today was their final concert.

And as everyone knew, they would surely end it as passionately as they began.

Huddled up together in their waiting room backstage, no longer nervous about their performances, they smile at each other and those smiles alone say so much about how each boy feels in this very moment.

"Let's end this with a bang!" Crow says, smile shifting into a grin, "Rom, pump us up one last time!"

Balling his hand into a fist, Rom nods and the four of them pull apart as he shouts, "Alright guys, let's get ready to **rock!** "

The concert hall was packed, the event was even being broadcasted on TV and livestreamed online. It was _that_ big of an event, and the fans were just as emotional as the four boys who sang fiercely even at the end, because even if it was "over", their souls would continue to burn bright. Every song brought back memories that the band and the fans shared, and as the concert drew to a close, more and more tears began to spill from the audience. The entire place was packed with emotion.

At the end of their final play of _Crimson Quartet_ , the boys felt tears of their own begin to come to them. It wasn't exactly sadness, but it did feel... down in some way. Bittersweet, really. Proud to have made it but sad to be letting go. It'd been an amazing experience they'd never forget.

Gripping his microphone tightly, Crow looks out at the audience and grins, "It's been a long ride, right guys? We're really proud to have made it this far, after so many told us this dream was impossible for people like us."

"But we did it," Rom speaks now, into his own microphone, "we never gave up. We believed our music would reach you all, and it did."

"Hence, it is not only us who got us here, but all of you." Yaiba nods, "We worked so much for you all and you truly did listen to us, that is why we stand before you now."

"Speaking as someone who was very insecure," Aion smiles gently, allowing himself to drop the God act for this special moment, "I'm grateful to every single one of you who cheered us on even when all felt like it was lost. It meant a lot."

"So... this is the end. But don't be sad, because we aren't." Crow says, "Please remember us, eternally, as not only _ShinganCrimsonz_ , but a group of idiotic,"

"reckless," Rom.

"ridiculous," Yaiba.

"burning souls," Aion.

"who dared to dream." Crow ends.

Together, they step away from their instruments and come to the front of the stage to stand together, looking out at the fans that looked back to them, smiling through tears and all.

"One last time, let's sing together, okay?" Rom shouts out, receiving cheers in response.

"No instruments," Yaiba chimes in, "just us and all of you, the fans, with even your souls burning alongside ours!"

"Sing as passionately as you can!" Aion turns for a moment to point at the screen behind them, "This song is very special to us and we rewrote it to suit today's end. If you can, allow your Dark God this one last joy and please follow the lyrics on the screen and sing along with us, it'd mean a lot!"

Throwing his hands up, Crow screams out to the fans, "Let's end everything with a _bang!_ "

" _A miracle that lived in a fierce moment of crimson scarlet, Crow says goodbye!_ "

" _Empowered by darkness, disappearing into light, clothed in a bittersweet wave of love! Black Monster, Aion, ascends!_ "

" _I was after the spirits of you all that ruled over my heart, the way of ShinganCrimsonz, thus Yaiba retreats bearing these memories close!_ "

" _All of us have a sweetness called dreams, you were our reality, Rom wishes you all the best!_ "

And finally, all together, smiling at each other with tears starting to flow, they throw their arms around each other's shoulders and sing together, passionately and full of emotion, with the audience singing along with them —

_One last time, sing strongly, our cattle!_  
_You've been dyed our crimson!_  
_Your eyes have surely changed fate with us all!_  
_ShinganCrimsonz!_  
**_ShinganCrimsonz!_ **

**SHINGANCRIMSONZ!**

**Author's Note:**

> i want to die


End file.
